The Rescuers (Disney and Hasbro remake film)
Plot Same with some exceptions. Chapters Cast and Characters *'Bernard' (voiced by Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba, replacing Bob Newhart): The gray mouse who is Bianca's co-agent, husband and the film's main protagonist *'Bianca' (voiced by Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita, replacing the late Eva Gabor): The white mouse who is Bernard's agent, wife and the film's secondary protagonist *'Penny' (voiced by Andrea Libman in mixed styles of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, replacing Michelle Stacy): A orphan girl and the film's deuteragonist *'Orville' (voiced by Rob Riggle in style of Aloysious O'Hare, replacing the late Jim Jordan): leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Wilbur's older brother, and the film's tritagonist *'Madame Medusa' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in style of Maleficent and Cruella De Vil, replacing the late Geraldine Page): A rotten souled woman who brought the Devil's Eye and kidnapped Penny and the film's main antagonist *'Mr. Snoops' (voiced by Jess Harnell in style of Cedric the Sorcerer, replacing the late Joe Flynn) The sidekick of Madame Medusa and the film's secondary antagonist *'Ellie Mae' (voiced by Susan Egan in style of Megara, replacing the late Jeanette Nolan): A muskrat who might who say Wake Up! Luke's oldest sister and the film's main supporting protagonist *'Luke' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in style of Groot, replacing the late Pat Buttram): A muskrat who wants to drink oil and fill some gas and the film's secondary supporting protagonist *'Evinrude' (voiced by Erin Torpey in style of Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, replacing the late James MacDonald): a dragonfly can speak to his friends and the film's third supporting protagonist *'Digger' (voiced by Phil LaMarr in style of Samurai Jack, replacing the late Dub Taylor): a mole who invited to their friends and the film's fourth supporting protagonist *'Deadeye' (voiced by Troy Baker in style of Bruce Wayne/Batman, replacing the late George Lindsey): a rabbit who wants to their friends and the film's fifth supporting protagonist *'Deacon' (voiced by Travis Oates in style of Piglet, replacing the late John Fiedler): an owl who invited to their friends and the film's sixth supporting protagonist *'Gramps' (voiced by Tony Goldwyn in style of Tarzan, replacing the late Larry Clemmons): a turtle who invited to their friends and the film's seventh supporting protagonist *'Chairmouse' (voiced by Wally Wingert in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, replacing the late Bernard Fox): the mouse who was found in Rescue Aid Society and the film's minor supporting protagonist *'Robin' (voiced by Linda Larkin in style of Princess Jasmine): Penny's adoptive mother and the film's minor protagonist *'Steven' (voiced by Tate Donovan in style of Adult Hercules): Penny's adoptive father and the film's secondary minor protagonist *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tigger, replacing the late John McIntire): Penny's pet cat and the film's eighth supporting protagonist *'Brutus and Nero' (voiced by Ray Stevenson in style of Frank Castle/The Punisher (Brutus; speaking voice) and Tom Kenny in style of Simon Petrikov/Ice King (Nero; speaking voice), replacing the late Candy Candido): Madame Medusa's pet crocodiles and the film's tertiary antagonist, later main antihero Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Film Remake Category:2019